


goodnight.

by trustedriri



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Wordcount: 100, dream is just anxious and george comforts him, thats the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Kudos: 23





	goodnight.

Dream sighed as he wrapped his arms around his friend. He was immensely anxious from an image of him that had been posted online, but having George there with him helped to at least relieve some of his anxiety. The taller male sighed, resting his head in the brunette’s chest. George rubbed his back gently to comfort him.

“Hey, dude, it’ll be okay.” George spoke in a soft voice. Dream nodded slightly, growing tired. “There’s nothing to worry about.” He reassured him, trying to calm down his friend.

Dream slowly began to fall asleep, whispering a ‘thank you’ to George.


End file.
